Frotungus
Frotungus ''' Frotungus is the absolute worst clown to ever exist, or so says the clown records. If you haven't heard of him, then you're not missing out. Despite this, his misfortunes often lead to him being generally well liked and somewhat popular among the other clowns. '''Appearance Frotungus clocks in at 6'5" and 160 lbs. with his most notable feature being his magenta hairstyle, to which he refers to as a "Afrohawk" (Afro and a mohawk). He has bushy eyebrows which are also colored magenta and eyes of the same color. His nose is crooked, pointy, and has been painted orange. Much like his other hair, his armpit hair has also been dyed magenta, His clothing varies upon mood and situation, however his standard clown outfit is described as a stained gray tank top (Stained usually with piss, sweat, and grease), Magenta and purple striped parachute pants which are from time to time stained with the same substances, and gray gloves. His shoes are described as being standard clown shoes colored magenta. Personality Frotungus is depicted as depressed, incompetent, insecure, and detached from other clowns and people. Frotungus rarely shows any other emotion other than being exhausted, yet it is possible to bait out emotions from him. For example, he becomes irate when his hair is altered in any way, often going into a blind rage. Because of his lack of emotion he prefers to be left unnoticed, however he is ecstatic whenever someone desires to be his friend, but will decline romantic or sexual advances due to him thinking he is unworthy of such. Frotungus possesses multiple personality disorder, with Frotungus being one of 4 main personalities. Brotungus Brotungus is the most common personality change, and is often triggered by wearing a leather jacket and shades. Brotungus has acquired every social aspect Frotungus lacks, and unlike Frotungus, constantly desires to be the center of attention. However, Brotungus often makes brash decisions ending him up in conflict. There's nothing Brotungus values more than his friends, yet he finds himself making a lot of enemies along with them. Like Frotungus, Brotungus will rarely engage in romance, however this is simply because he is "too cool" for it. Hoetungus Hoetungus is the least common to appear out of all of the personalities, however it is regarded as the most attractive personality, as it is triggered by wearing a red sparkly dress and stilettos. Hoetungus is the only personality to have a desire for romance. Hoetungus often lacks common sense. Foetungus Foetungus is the product of Frotungus when his life is truly threatened. Foetungus cares not for the safety of anyone, and instead is only focused on decimating whatever is threatening his life. Foetungus is silent, but makes quick, strategic moves in order to save himself. Foetungus cannot be activated during a Brotungus phase. Background Frotungus wasn't always named as he is now. When he was a young lad he was know as Frederick Olsen Tungus, or just Fred for short, and was the son of Gerald H. Tungus, CEO of MONEY Inc. Fred was a very successful boy in school and had a great appreciation for the circus, even if his father despised clowns and refused to cater to them. When he was 18 he told his dad his plan of becoming a clown for Clown Inc., which made him furious and kicked Frederick out of his house. When he applied for an open job for birthday clowns, he was rejected and instead another clown (Presumably Shungo) received the position. This made Frotungus furious, because of this he challenged the clown who had received the position to a fistfight in the Clown Inc parking lot. The fistfight was over in a matter of seconds, as Frederick's luck deteriorated quickly, and he ended up tripping on his shoe lace, causing him to fall backwards onto a moving car. Luckily Frotungus survived from the impact, but was severely injured. He had suffered from a concussion, amnesia, and was left with several scars on his body. No one at the scene could find any form of identification on him so they sent out a message issuing anyone who had recognized him. His father saw this message, however he ignored it due to Frotungus' betrayal. Frotungus was in the hospital for 1 year and 7 months before being released. During that time, Frederick couldn't remember his true name, only the first two letters of his first name, his middle name initial, and his last name, leading to his nickname "Frotungus" which had stuck. While he was in the hospital he was isolated for the most part, leaving him only to his imagination. He had created an imaginary friend which was so influential to Frotungus that it eventually became an alter ego to him. This imaginary friend was Brotungus. Frotungus had also styled his hair while in the hospital with the help of Brotungus, which may be why he has such a deep connection to it. After his release from the hospital Frotungus was knee deep in hospital bills. Out of pity, Clowns Inc had accepted Frotungus into the Bar Mitzvah clowns unit. However after being isolated for so long he struggled to perform his job, as it included socialization. Despite this he managed to keep his job, but still lives in a world of debt. Relationships Clesse stepped on his shoes once. Nice job Frotungus, actual human contact!Category:Clowns